forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Segojan Earthcaller
| power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Neutral good | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = The Golden Hills | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Earth, Nature, The Dead | domains3e = Cavern, Earth, Gnome, Good | worshipers3e = Druids, elemental archons (earth), fighters, gnomes, illusionists, merchants, miners | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Earthcaller (heavy mace) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Neutral good | symbol2e = Glowing gemstone | homeplane2e = Bytopia/Dothion | realm2e = the Golden Hills (the Gemstone Burrow) | serves2e = Garl Glittergold | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Earth, nature, the dead, rock gnomes | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Segojan Earthcaller ( ) was the neutral good gnome deity of earth and nature. Unlike his ally Baervan Wildwanderer, who was a god of the plants and forests of the surface world, Segojan's area of concern was the deep earth and the life within it. Segojan was also seen as the gnomish god of the dead, for the forgotten folk interred their fallen kin into his domain. His holy symbol was a glowing gemstone; usually this was a finely cut gem of any type in which illusion spells had been cast to provide magical light. This could be any gem, but Segojan is associated strongly with diamonds. His sacred animal was the badger. Followers The highly organized Church of Segojan was prominent within most rock gnome communities. In conjunction with the Church of Baervan Wildwanderer, they worked to protect and preserve the natural world, especially below the surface. With the Church of Flandal Steelskin they oversaw the safety of mining operations, and with the Church of Callarduran Smoothhands they sought to forge ties between settlements of deep gnomes in the Underdark and rock gnomes on the surface. Relationships Segojan was closely allied with all of the Lords of the Golden Hills, with the exception of Urdlen. Aside from gnomish gods, Segojan was most closely allied with other deities of earth and nature, and to a certain extent, death. His central foe was Urdlen, for his domain was most threatened by the Crawler Below. His other enemies were Cyric and Abbathor. History Segojan was one of the oldest of the Lords of the Golden Hills, and he once oversaw many aspects of gnomish life that are now the preserve of other deities, such as nature in general (which is now divided with Baervan Wildwanderer), mining (which has passed to Flandal Steelskin), jewelry-making (which has passed to Garl Glittergold), and magic (which has passed to Baravar Cloakshadow). It was also said that in ancient times, it was Segojan who gifted rock gnomes with their ability to speak to burrowing animals. Dogma Appendix Further Reading * * * References Connections Category:Intermediate deities Category:Neutral good deities Category:Lords of the Golden Hills Category:Nature deities Category:Cavern domain deities Category:Earth domain deities Category:Gnome domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Grave domain deities Category:Light domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the Golden Hills Category:Inhabitants of Dothion Category:Inhabitants of Bytopia Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes